Sharing A Bed
by N12
Summary: Nami and Zoro have to share a room together in a hotel? Read more to find out what happens ZoroXNami


Sharing A Bed

"We don't have to get a third ship right?" Luffy asked

"No, I'll just have to fix the rudder it may have pieces of wood broken off." Franky explained

"How long will that take?" Sanji asked

"About a day or two so stay in a hotel till then."

As franky was fixing the rudder the rest of the crew went off to look for a hotel. They asked for directions and their only seemed to be one hotel on this whole island! Following the directions the citizens gave them they soon ended up at the hotel.

"Three rooms please." the navigator asked

"Sorry but this hotel only allows couples, said the hotel clerk. Just following the rules that the boss ordered."

"That's impossible! There is only one hotel on this island and its for couples!" Nami yelled trying to bribe the hotel clerk.

"I'll give you three rooms."

"Really!"

"Yup for you two, you four including the pet and the other two."

Nami followed her finger to each person she assigned rooms to. Sanji and Robin were a room then Chopper, Brook, Usopp, and Luffy and lastly Nami and Zoro...ZORO! Why him! Why did she choose him to be my roommate? (God if you love me please let this all be a dream) Nami opened her eyes and nothing changed. Slowly, mumbling and pouting Nami walked to her room as they were walking they could faintly here sanji yelling at Zoro sayongwith Zoro ten feet ahead of her. There was no way in her mind that Zoro was going to be sleeping in the same bed as her nor touching her at most.

When they both walked in they took a minute to scan their surroundings. While looking around Nami's eyes locked hold on a little card on the night stand. She walked over towards the white card and picked it up, she read it once then twice and a third time Nami couldnt believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Zoro asked staring at Nami

"Th-this card."

"Yeah what about it?"

"It says, It's ok to have a little fun in here the walls are sound proof."

The two of them stood there silently repeating the word over and over inside their head to see if it would make at least a little since, but however many times they repeated the words nothing would change. A sound of spraying water echoed through the bathroom, Zoro turned around to notice Nami was gone and was most likely going to take a shower. He laid on top of the bed and closed his eyes, there is no way they would do such a thing. His eyes began to blink slower and slower and he then began to yawn his eyes grew heavier and was soon asleep.

What only felt like a second, Zoro was rudely interrupted by Nami who was only wearing a T-shirt and underwear. His face grew bright red and a hard punch came from the side of his head.

"Don't get any ideas Zoro!"

"Oi! What was that for!?" Zoro completely ignoring what she said.

"Um obviously I have to go to bed."

"Ok what does that have to do with waking me up?"

"Um i'm not going to sleep with you, and i'm a lady so I should get to sleep on the bed."

"There isn't even a couch to sleep on and we're only going to be here in this hotel for at least one and maybe two nights."

"When was the last time you took a shower and just sleep on the floor you do it all the time on the ship."

Zoro took a good minute to just look at Nami to make sure she was watching. When she was he took a pillow fluffed it up and went right back to sleep.

"Did you hear anything I said!" Nami yelled

She went in for another right hook and her punch was stopped. Stopping her hand was Zoro's own hand. His hand was so huge that it literally covered her own hand. Nami shook her head to stop her from mesmerizing and began to pull her hand out of Zoro's grip, but with such strength she was wasting her own energy trying to get herself free.

"You know Nami I don't know how many times I've saved you, but you could at least show a sign of gratitude instead of always nagging at me." Hearing those words Nami stopped trying to break free and jsat down on the floor.

"Let go of my hand Zoro."

He let go of her hand and a strong force was soon raised off of her hand. She sat there on the floor rubbing her hand as her nakama was on the verge of sleeping. Just when his eyes grew heavy Nami mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Zoro asked, Nami took a deep breath in and out preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"I said, what would you like me to do?"

Even though Nami couldn't see Zoro's face she could imagine him having a smirk on his face happy that he got such a question. She was spot on.

"Hmm...How about-"

"Wine?"

"No debt?"

"Free nagging pass?"

"Be quiet!" Zoro growled, Nami quickly stopped giving him suggestions and sat there in silence.

"How about you make me feel good?" Zoro said with a slight smile on his face.

"Excuse me? I-I don't quite understand."

"Two words Suck me did you understand that?"

Nami's face turned red. She stood up quickly and looked at Zoro she raised her hand and lowered it to Zoro's face, but once again was stopped by his hand.

"I hate you!" Nami yelled trembling by his two bold words.

"Now Now that's not something nice to say to someone you're about to repay isn't?"

"Screw that!" Nami snatched her hand from Zoro's hand and began to walk towards the door to leave. She turned the knob and the door opened, but was soon closed by a hand. The other arm slowly began to snake it's way through Nami's arm and around her waist. Nami didn't want to do this and didn't like it one bit, but before she knew it tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and soft kisses began to make contact on her cheeks. One kiss after another tears slowly began to stop. His hand left the door and met her chin, he slowly lifted her chin up and he looked at her. She was scared and knew he'd have to be gentle. He lowered his head and planted a kiss on her lips and backed away seeing if she would fight against him or just embrace the moment. Her hand left the door knob and slowly made it's way up to Zoro's face. She got on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Zoro lowered his head and softly whispered in her ear, "Are you ok with this?"

"I owe you right? Might as well get it over with."

The two of them began to walk back towards the bed, Nami remembering what Zoro told her to do, she took off Zoros pants off in a minute. Nami slid his boxers off and saw his cock limp. She gave it a few pokes and it then stood up to it's full potential height. Her moist hot tongue wrapped around his shaft licking the side and head of his shaft. Moans and growls were coming out from the swordsmans mouth, his eyes were squeezed shut, savoring the moment and his right hand was on Nami's head thrusting her mouth deeper inside his shaft.

Her head was being forced faster and deeper down his shaft. She could hear his moans getting louder and could feel his grip tightening around her hair. With a few more pumps from her mouth Zoro would probably ejaculate, but that wasn't going to happen. His shaft was twitching and getting hotter on the side of her mouth all she had to do was give him one more thrust and he would emit seman. Zoro's eyes were getting blurry, he was breathing faster, he could feel himself about to erupt, but then her mouth left his shaft. He looked down and gave her a questioned look as if to say "Why?"

"You did save me quite a lot, but then again I helped you not get lost and I saved your butt as well." Nami said with a cheeky grin. Zoro didn't have a clue what this woman was going with, but he went along with it.

Her thumb was rubbing the tip of his head and when he was about to ejaculate she would stop. This was pure torture! Zoro had enough with her childish act. He grabbed her head and forced her mouth down his shaft. Seman erupted in her mouth hitting the back of her throat causing her to drink every single drop of his seman. Nami has swallowed semen before but something about his was different. It had a spicy and powerful taste like his personality and Nami loved it she licked every single bit of seman that she saw.

"You bitch." Zoro grunted

"What did I do?"

"You would never let me ejaculate." In his response Nami slowly crawled herself on top of Zoro and began biting his bottom lip and slowly entering her tongue in his mouth. She could feel his shaft slowly becoming tall again and soon twitching against her clit. She let out a moan but was muffled by the swordsman's kiss. Zoro slowly reached his hand down towards her butt and pulled her underwear to the side and he quickly bucked his hip up and his shaft was inside her. Her head was thrown back and a loud cry escaped from her. She wasn't expecting him to do such a thing to her.

"Wow Nami you're so wet. Do you get wet that easily from just looking at me?" Zoro teased

"O-of course not!" Nami spatted

His hips were thrusting against her body pounding her womb making her cry and moan. She could feel a burning sensation inside her and was soon moving on her own.

"You seem to be enjoying this." Zoro said

"What makes you say that?" Nami question

"Well by the looks of it it seem to me that you're moving on your own."

When those words processed in Nami's head she grew bright red, embarrassed defeated that she would give in so easily. Zoro reached up to grab her round semi symmetrical globes. She winced just from the slightest touch he made.

"Sensitive?" Zoro chuckled

He flicked, squeezed and molded her breast to the point where her own juice was dripping down on his pelvis. Her sex was getting tighter and her movements changed. She moved her hips faster and was grinding her sex in circles stimulating more joy. The world around her was spinning and her eyes fuzzy as if she was light headed. She thrusted herself down and hot seeds shot up inside her hitting her womb making her moan louder and become even more wet.

She slowly released herself off his shaft and rolled over on the bed laying next to him. Both panting and thoughts were racing through their mind.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll just sleep here right besides you." Nami said and with that they both smiled and went to sleep. None of their crew members knew about this and it was best to keep it that way. Nami nor Zoro didn't regret this in fact they glad they did this.

XXXXX  
Sorry this book came out pretty late but i was pretty busy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story write a review and let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
